Truths (Unless someone can think of a better title)
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: After Satoshi fails to defeat Dark, he meets Risa Harada. There, Krad reveals the truths that Satoshi has been struggling with for so long. With Satoshi's life hanging by a thread, can he really be saved? Or does he actually have a chance at life? (Sorry. Nasty summary.)


**D.T.B: This is my very first DNAngel fanfiction. Please keep the flames to a minimum if you would be so kind. Yukiru Sugisaki has been lazy as of late and I, like many other fans, have grown totally annoyed. Please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel. If I did, it'd be done already.**

* * *

KRAD'S VOICE – BOLD ITALIC

NORMAL VOICE – UNCHANGED

DARK'S VOICE – ITALIC

PAST MOMENTS – BOLD

* * *

Chapter One

Risa and Krad

* * *

Risa was angry. She had been sitting at the dance, waiting patiently for her sister, Riku, and her boyfriend, Daisuke Niwa. She didn't know about the small fight that Daisuke had just endured with Satoshi. She didn't know about the curse of the Hikaris and the Niwas. She didn't know any of this. All she did know was that her sister and her boyfriend were late. And she was sick and tired of waiting for them.

She walked outside with a stomp in her step, her dress's skirt pulled up to her knees and held firmly in her slender fingers. She fully intended to lecture Daisuke on how it was rude to keep a woman waiting. But she stopped when she saw a silhouette walking slowly away from the dance. Her curiosity was her strongest weapon, but also her greatest weakness. Although she was fuming because of Daisuke, she was curious about this person. After all, he might be Dark!

"Dark-san?" she asked, nearly breaking out into a run to reach the figure.

She had been in love with the famous kaito, bordering on near-obsession, since she had seen him the first time on TV. And just recently, she had been saved by the thief after nearly falling off of a tower. "Dark-san, is that you?" she asked again.

She had finally reached the figure and hugged him with joy. The squeal in her voice was as obvious as her hair flailing around her face.

The figure remained motionless for a moment. Then her happiness faded. The figured was not wearing the traditional black that Dark so often wore. He was wearing a long, white trench coat with a fancy design on the sleeves. And his hair wasn't the lovely purple. It was azure blue. He was not Dark at all. "Hiwatari-kun," she said softly.

Satoshi Hiwatari turned around slowly. His face was more exhausted than usual, which was weird because only an hour ago, he was no different than he usually was; serious and emotionless. Not one kid in the school ever caught him with any other expression.

Satoshi had long since kept quiet since Risa had wrapped her arms around his chest. "Harada-san?" he finally asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing!" Risa said, quickly letting Satoshi go, a blush growing on her face. "I just thought you were Dark-san! Sorry!"

The name "Dark" seemed to strike a nerve in the young genius. But again, Risa didn't notice this. She was always so oblivious when it came to anything that wasn't Dark. And she kept on ranting about how she had mistook Satoshi for Dark. "You're just as tall as him and the lighting made you look so mysterious."

He finally snapped. "Harada-san," he growled. "Is Dark all you ever talk about?"

Risa stopped and froze. It was unlike Satoshi to speak up like that. On one occasion, he had saved her after falling into a trap in the museum. No different from now, she jabbered on about Dark until a rope ladder was thrown to them and allowed their escape. He never once seemed angry in her presence. At least, not like that. She then noticed that Satoshi was rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari-kun," she said softly. "Do you have a headache?"

Satoshi's hand covered his face, but when Risa had pulled it away, she found to her horror that Satoshi's eyes were bright gold whereas before they were their usual cobalt blue. "_**You are such a fool, little girl,"**_ Satoshi said, hurting her even more.

His voice sent a shiver up Risa's spine. Usually, he was reserved and silent. But now a thick accent was heavy in his voice, and it was slightly higher, almost like he was someone else now. Was he?

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa choked. Her right hand was covering her mouth for fear that her heart was going to jump out of it.

"_**Don't call me that again, **__Harada-san."_ The way he said her name, he was like a snake all set to eat its prey whole.

* * *

(Cue Flashback)

**Satoshi's hand had been cut by his father through the use of a knife or piece of glass. Kei Hiwatari, his adoptive father, had placed another work of Hikari art in his bloody hands. "Satoshi," Kei had said. "I can't afford to lose to you." **

**Satoshi was visibly frightened by his father's words, but was unable to act because he felt a familiar feeling burning inside him like a bonfire. Krad was trying to escape him. **

**He vaguely remembered attempting to fight Krad, and failing. All that he remembered after that was leaning against Daisuke, begging him to change into Dark, although he couldn't remember as to why he wanted that. After he heard Daisuke refuse, everything went black again.**

**(**Ending Flashback)

* * *

Now Satoshi was waking up in a darkened room, surrounded by an egg-like shell. He couldn't see anything, though he wasn't sure whether or not it was because he didn't have his glasses (Which he didn't actually need) or because Krad didn't want him to see anything. After thinking for a while, he decided it was because of the latter.

_**"**__**You are such a fool, little girl,**_" Krad said.

Speak of the devil. (Pun intended.) Unfortunately for Krad, Satoshi's ears were still in working condition.

"Hiwatari-kun?" Risa choked.

Satoshi instantly recognized the voice of the younger twin, Risa Harada. He had heard her almost every day, mainly discussing things about Dark, especially recently. Ever since "Dark" had saved her from certain death, it was all she could do to remain quiet about it for longer than five minutes when classes were not in session. Wonder how she would react if she figured out that the person who saved her was actually Satoshi himself? She'd probably just scream at him about how "he shouldn't go and insult Dark-san" and how "he's the coolest person in the whole world and didn't deserve it."

Ha.

_**"**__**Don't call me that again, **__Harada-san__**," **_he heard Krad say.

He could tell from his tone of voice that Krad was still irritated about not being able to kill Dark. And he was about to take it out on the one girl who simply can't stop talking about him.

Satoshi was frightened, although he didn't know why. Was it because Krad was threatening Risa? Ridiculous. He never once felt anything apart from friendship for her. Unless you can count the time when he saved her life... No! He couldn't think like that. True, his chest did feel warm, but that could have been for any reason at all. Just not her.

It was crazy. Totally insane!

* * *

Krad was looking at Risa with hate in his eyes. Even though he still looked like the blue-eyed prodigy, Risa could tell that this was not Satoshi who she was looking at. A smirk was plastered onto his face that made him look insane. His now golden eyes were narrow and burning into her skin. Satoshi wasn't stand in front of her anymore. The only question in her mind was WHO she was looking at.

Risa shivered. Krad's gaze was freezing her from the inside out. And he wasn't about to start letting up. "_**Tell me, mademoiselle, are you always such a talker?"**_

"What do you mean, Hiwatari-kun?" Risa asked, her voice trembling from his question.

"_**Don't get me started," **_Krad snapped. The anger on his face was not something Satoshi would ever have. Unless his life depended on it, that is. "_**Lately, that is the only thing that is on your lips. Dark-san this, and Dark-san that. You've turned a blind eye on those who's feelings are easier to read than those of Dark Mousy.**_"

Risa couldn't believe her ears. Frankly, Satoshi couldn't either. That total jerk!

"What are you talking about, Hiwatari-kun?!" Risa nearly screamed.

"Krad, don't you dare!" Satoshi screamed inside Krad's head. It made no difference, but he had to. Krad was about to shoot his mouth off. Of all the times for Krad to be honest!

"_**First, there is Daisuke Niwa,**_" Krad began. (Nothing Satoshi said could stop him. If anything, it made him want to keep going.) "_**You didn't care about him when he said he loved you. My Tamer heard your little talk with your friends prior to Dark Mousy's reappearance.**_" His voice switched to mocking-mode. "_**If someone wants to go out with me, he has to be really hot.**_" He had mimicked her to perfection, so much so that it was creepy. "_**And then you even ignored Riku, your own twin sister. She clearly showed her concern for you, but you wouldn't even begin to hear her pleas. And then there's one more..."**_

"KRAD!"

"What are you talking about?" Risa asked again. This time when she was serious. Silently, she thought to herself that she was going to beat the living daylights out of the blue-haired boy in front of her if he said one more nasty thing like that. "Who else was worried about me?" She couldn't think of anyone who said they were worried and meant it.

"KRAD!"

Krad gave Risa a smirk. Then he completed his transformation, frightening Risa as she was forced to watch the wings burst from his back and his soft blue hair change to blonde. He let out a laugh as he said, "_**My Tamer, Satoshi-sama.**_"

Satoshi was dead. His secret had been blown.

"H-Hiwatari-kun?!" Risa asked between gasps.

She recognized this man standing before her. She had remembered so vividly the white winged man that saved her from falling to her death. However, she didn't recognize the face of the person in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked slowly, attempting fruitlessly to regain her composure.

"_**My name is Krad,**_" the man said with a hiss.

Risa stood frozen. She remembered that, while she had been captured by Argentine, he had told her that Kokuyoku, something he had wanted to become, was both Dark and another man named Krad. The same blonde man standing before her. "So you're...Dark-san's other half?" she asked, her hands clenched. She was in need of answers. "Why did you save me?"

Krad attempted to look serious, but her serious look gave him no strength. And he started laughing again. His hands were holding his sides, as if to prevent himself from falling apart at the seams. As he stopped laughing, briefly wiping tears from his eyes, he sighed and said, "_**Do I look like I'd want to save you, little girl?**_" His eyes had gone from funny to serious. "_**I had no hand in your rescue. It was all thanks to my little Tamer.**_"

Satoshi didn't want to listen anymore. He covered his ears in an attempt to block Krad's hateful voice out from his head. But Krad's voice was swirling around him. Then Satoshi had to watch as Krad took hold of Risa's chin. "_**Satoshi-sama was very worried about you,**_" he said with a slither in his voice. "_**As soon as he'd heard you were kidnapped by that despicable creature known as Argentine, he was willing to go to great lengths to get you back. He was even willing to transform into me, something he never wants to do."**_ He stressed "Never." "_**He was the one who saved you, and yet you gave your beloved DARK-SAN all the credit."**_

Risa growled. Satoshi was following suit. Neither one of them could listen to his lecture for another second. Risa pulled herself away from Krad with a spin. "_**Dark Mousy wasn't the one who saved you, Harada-san,"**_ Krad continued in a mocking manner. "_**He didn't even notice you while he was fighting Argentine. Your hero with wings that you refuse to look at was my Tamer.**_"

Risa didn't want to say a word or even look at Krad for another minute. She just wanted to find Dark and have him hold her and help her wake up from this nightmare. Her eyes remained focused on the blonde before her. "Leave me alone!" she said, her voice so firm even Satoshi was impressed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but if Hiwatari-kun was the one who saved me, then let him say it to my face!"

Satoshi stared at Risa through Krad's eyes. Meanwhile, Krad merely smirked. "_**You are such a fool,"**_ he said. "_**Again, you fail to see what's right in front of you. You don't even see how my master feels for you."**_

Satoshi started turning pink. Krad! "KRAD, don't you dare!"

"What are you talking about?" Risa asked. "I've hardly ever talked to him."  
"_**Must you talk to someone to fall in love with them?"**_ Krad said bluntly.

Oh, man.

At that moment, two teenagers were beet red. Krad just blew his master's feeling out of the water.

"What?" Risa asked, this time slowly.

Krad sighed. _**"Blind with selective-hearing,"**_ he announced. "_**I said, 'must you talk to someone to fall in love with them?' You of all people should know that there are other ways to fall in love with someone. You hadn't even spoken to Dark when you fell in love with him. My master, however, was a little more different. He's been thinking about you ever since he saved your little head from Argentine. You've been on his mind for days. One time, he even dreamt about you."**_

Talk about embarrassing. Of course Krad would know about the dream he had a few days after he and Daisuke rescued Risa. But even he didn't expect him to talk about it.

Krad then walked up to Risa and put his hands around her neck. "_**Sorry,"**_ he said, not meaning it in the slightest. "_**But, you see, if my master loves you, then he has a chance to get rid of me. And Dark Mousy has feelings for you as well. With you out of the way, I'll have total control of my master's body and Dark Mousy will be shattered."**_ A maniacal smirk creeped onto his face. "_**Two birds, with just one precious stone."**_

"KRAD!" Satoshi screamed, attempting to regain control of his body before Risa's life was extinguished.

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes for a moment. His hands were no longer around Risa. In fact, Risa wasn't anywhere near him. He was on the ground, his entire body sweating from his battle with Krad. He didn't remember what had happened, but he didn't care. All he cared about was that Risa was far away from him. Safe and mostly sound. His eyes began to close as his phone began to ring. He didn't have the strength to reach for the phone that was so close to his hand. He fell asleep and nobody knew where he was.

* * *

Risa could feel Krad increase his hold around her neck. It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. She closed her eyes, slowly trying to open her mouth. "Please," she said softly. "Hiwatari-kun. Please."

Krad instantly felt a sharp pain run through his whole body. His Tamer was trying to regain control. Krad's grip on Risa's neck loosened just a bit. It was just a second, but that was all a shadowy figure needed to pull Risa from his grasp and make way for the trees, where Krad would be incapable of following.

"Who are you?" Risa coughed.

She could barely make note of the dark-blonde hair of her rescuer, who was holding her bridal-style. Gloved hands increased their hold around her arms. "Don't worry, Harada-san," he said softly. "You will be alright."

Risa turned a bit to see Satohi giving her a kind glance as he fell to the ground, having won his battle with Krad. She noticed he had said something, but she couldn't make it out. Her vision began to blur and she fainted.

* * *

**D.T.B: Okay. Like I said, I'm new at this. Sorry, Kathrin, but Krad's kinda the bad guy. Kinda. I'm having a hard time figuring out who's the actual bad guy now. And Risa had SO been asking for that lecture since volume 13! **

**Yes. Krad pointed out that Satoshi loves Risa. Don't fear though. This story is gonna be a while. Neither one of them will actually admit to it for a veeeeeery long time. Please review if you feel that this is either the dumbest thing you've read since Yukiru Sugisaki, or if it is something you'd wish to see continued. I would appreciate the knowledge.**


End file.
